First Responders to the Rescue!
"First Responders to the Rescue" is the one-hundred and fifteenth episode of the Disney Junior show Doc McStuffins, which premiered on September 23, 2017, but was previously aired in mid August two weeks prior to the events of both Hurricane Harvey which devastated the City of Houston, Texas and the Texas Gulf Coast and Hurricane Irma which devastated Florida and the Florida Keys. Plot After a sudden and severe thunderstorm hits McStuffinsville, a young boy named Dev (who has a terrifying fear of thunderstorms) finds himself magically transported to the town along with his toys who come together to form the First Responders team to rescue the citizens of McStuffinsville. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie and Snowpeep *Robbie Rist as Stuffy and Snowpeep *Loretta Divine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly, The Dude and Fabio *Laraine Newman as Professor Hootsburgh, Southwest Sal and Iggy *Ari Rubin as Hermie *Kimberly D. Brooks as Surfer Girl *Dee Bradley Baker as Robot Ray and Findo *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Ben *Meghan Strange as Anna *Camryn Manheim as Rescue Ronda *Colette Whitaker as Moo Moo *Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Pickles *Michael Gough as Officer Pete *Jeff Fischer as Lenny *James Arnold Taylor as Boppy and Teddy B. *Debi Derryberry as Val and Zoe *Brad Abrell as Mr. Chomp *Nika Futterman as Rosie the Rescuer and Snowpeep *Paula Rhodes as Peaches Pie *Tom Kenny as Charlie and Snowpeep *Cristina Pucelli as Hazel *Rodger Bumpass as Army Al *David Kaufman as Sproingo Boingo *Kari Wahlgren as Darla *Mick Wingert as Stuart the Stork *Parry Shen as Shinji *Julian Zane as Dev *Will Callyer as Jacks *Alex Cazanes as Riggles and Lemurs *Michael-Leon Wooley as Nosh *Sutton Foster as Frida Fairy Songs *Time for Your Checkup *What's Going On? *The Hero Inside *First Responders Respond! *We'll Put It Back Together Trivia * Diagnoses: Scaredy Scares, Bendy-leg Boo-boos, Leggy Pops (though it wasn't mentioned in the episode itself, Leggy Leo clearly had the same diagnosis from "Made to Be a Nurse"), Peachy-Sticky-Fluffy-Stucks * Toys that debut in this episode: Shinji, Jacks, Riggles, Nosh, Zoe, and Iggy. * This is the second 1-hour episode. * It was originally set to air September 9th, 2017, but it was pulled off air due to being offensive to those in the events of Hurricane Harvey and Hurricane Irma. The episode was broadcasted on September 23rd and in LATAM Spanish on the SAP mode on September 28th. * This Episode aired early on Watch Disney Jr. and in mid-August on Disney Junior two week prior of the events of Hurricane Harvey. * This is the first time the song "Time for Your Checkup" and "What's Going On?" were performed together. * This is the first time the song "What's Going On?" is sung in a double-length special. * This is the second episode with Anna's speaking part since "Ben/Anna Split!". * In the credits, Frida Kahlo Fairy's name was misspelled as "Frida Kahlo Kahlo Frida Kahlo Kahlo Kahloy". * This is the first time Doc sings "What's Going On?" to a human which was Dev. * After the credits, the logo for Face Productions (Chris Nee's Company) plays. Even though the logo for Brown Bag Films still shows. * Rescue Ronda and Rosie the Rescuer both look different in this episode. * Frida Kahlo Fairy didn't have the patch that was on her torn right wing. * This is the third time one of the human characters besides Doc sings. The first was Florence Nightingale, the second was Grandma McStuffins, and now Dev. * Boppy's Bouncy House was seen for the third time. The first two were "Bouncy House Boo-Boos" and "Yip, Yip, Boom!". * Though Findo barked in the episode, he wasn't credited. * Findo was wearing a police officer's uniform and was the assistant to Officer Pete. * Moo-Moo and Teddy B appear twice in the episode as both the storm victims and as hospital aides. References Category:Doc McStuffins Episodes Category:Television specials